


Overwhelmed

by Cadoan



Series: The Spy and the Scoundrel [14]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Shameless Smut, Smut and Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: A rainy summer evening, Mathias feels like he’s going to break.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: The Spy and the Scoundrel [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548517
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Overwhelmed

After a long period of sweltering heat, the rain clouds had finally rolled in, bringing downpour and thunder. 

Stormwind got hot in the summer, to the point where the ocean breeze wasn’t enough to give relief. Mathias was used to it, trained to work under any circumstances, but the rain after a long period of none was always welcomed. The rain pounded down onto the cobbled streets, creating rivers and streams between the stones, filling up the canals. 

This night, the rain had finally started falling. There had been a few days with thick air, almost filled with electricity, and Mathias had walked around with a constant, nagging head ache. 

With the rain, there was always relief. But also melancholy. Mathias could sit for hours and just listen to the rain, and it always made him feel a certain kind of way. Younger. Sadder. 

/

“Ahhh...”

Mathias moaned into the space between his arms as Flynn pressed back into him from behind, breaching him once again. Flynn’s large hands were firm on his hips, thumbs kneading circles into the muscles in his lower back. Mathias was on his elbows and knees in their bed, arching his back to allow Flynn access. He got used to the feeling quickly, and gave a small impatient growl when Flynn didn’t move.

The small window to the apartment was open, and the sound of the rain outside filled the room. Thunder rolled far in the distance, deep and comforting.

Mathias wriggled his hips, tried to move them backwards so Flynn would slide in deeper, but Flynn’s grip on his hips was strong, holding him in place. When Mathias stilled, Flynn moved his right hand and placed it firmly on Mathias’ lower back, fingers splayed wide. Something about it made Mathias’ breath hitch a little - the touch was warm and firm and so _there_ , grounding him. 

Thunder rolled in the distance once more.

Flynn started moving his hips forward, sinking further into Mathias’ welcoming body, and both of them moaned in unison. Flynn was hot and hard and filled him in all the right ways. Flynn’s hand started sliding up, up his back, up to rest in between his shoulder blades.

Sometimes, Flynn touched him so gently it almost broke him.

Sometimes, he felt like steel, hard and unyielding. Sometimes, he felt like glass, brittle and so easy to break.

Mathias’ arms gave out from under him, sliding forwards, causing his chest to hit the bed, his face digging into the pillow. Flynn’s hips pistoned back and forth, his hard cock sliding in and out at an almost feverish pace. Mathias thought that it was almost obscene getting fucked like this, the way he was reduced to nothing but a puddle of moans and feelings as Flynn fucked him from behind. He was dancing on the edge, his vision started to go fuzzy at the edges, and he knew Flynn couldn’t be far off either. Flynn’s hips suddenly stuttered, and Flynn swore under his breath, a downright filthy swear that Mathias didn’t deign himself to repeat.

The mattress tilted as Flynn moved behind him, and a moment later, Mathias felt the broad expanse of Flynn’s chest pressing against the whole of his back, almost covering him. Flynn’s elbow landed right next to Mathias’ face, allowing for Flynn to still fuck into the man below him even with this altered angle. 

Mathias moaned helplessly as Flynn’s pace slowed to slow, languid thrusts, dragging pack and forth. 

Flynn’s mouth was at his nape then, mouthing at his hairline, pressing kisses into the short, damp hair. At a particular long and deep slide back into Mathias, Flynn started talking, something akin to wonder in his voice.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?”

It was spoken almost like a prayer, and Mathias was instantly filled with emotion. A wave of guilt and denial washed over him. 

Tears burned in the corners of his eyes and he tried to will them away. He blinked angrily, cursing his badly timed emotions. 

_Why now?_

He buried his face into the pillow and pushed back his hips against Flynn’s, not wanting the man above him to notice. It would pass, and there was no use interrupting what they were doing to wait for it.

Thunder was heard in the distance yet again.

Flynn’s breath was hot against the back of his neck and Mathias focused on that, on how hard Flynn’s cock was inside of him, how his own cock, now softening between his legs - no! No, no! Dammit!

Flynn’s mouth disappeared from his neck and the movements of his hips stilled.

“What’s wrong?”

Mathias silently cursed himself. He could’ve sworn Flynn had a sixth sense at times. He shook his head into the pillow.

“No matter. Keep going.”

He really, really hoped Flynn would do as he was told, but he knew deep time that wouldn’t be the case. No, instead of just keeping it going, Flynn shifted above him. Mathias could feel a hand press against the side of his face, and Mathias obliged. He turned his head to the side so that only one side was pressed into the pillow. He felt Flynn’s thumb brush against his cheekbone, a place he knew would be wet with the tears he just had angrily blinked away. 

“Hey. What’s going on?”

Flynn’s voice was soft and caring, like Mathias was actually made of glass, and Mathias almost got angry with him. Almost. A part of him wanted to swear at the man, to tell him to leave and never come back, but he didn’t, of course.

When Mathias didn’t answer, Flynn carefully slipped out of Mathias and grabbed ahold of one of his shoulders, allowing him to roll Mathias over onto his back. Mathias didn’t struggle, but instead just allowed himself to be manoeuvred. He kept his eyes closed, not daring to look at Flynn’s face. He was afraid he might actually break apart in Flynn’s hands if he did. Flynn didn’t say anything else though. Instead, he lied down next to Mathias, wrapped his arms around him and held him close, tucking the top of Mathias’ head in right under his chin. They lied in silence, the sound of rain and thunder filling the room. 

Eventually, Mathias trusted his voice enough to speak. He cleared his throat slightly before speaking.

“Don’t say such ridiculous things.”

Flynn shifted slightly, tightening his arms momentarily around Mathias and making an inquisitive sound. When Mathias didn’t elaborate, he shifted again, backwards, as if he was moving to allow for himself to look at Mathis face. Mathias wasn’t ready for that yet though, so he buried his face further into Flynn’s neck. Flynn relaxed back into the bed.

“What things?” He prompted gently, his voice soft.

Mathias drew in a shaky breath and screwed his eyes shut, trying to put words to what he was feeling. 

“About you deserving me. Don’t say such things. I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you.”

The soft sound that came from Flynn would have offended Mathias in any other situation, but now, like this, it was comforting.

“Now who’s saying ridiculous things.”

Flynn’s arms tightened around him again, holding him even closer.

“I’m not much either, you know.” Flynn’s voice suddenly sounded a bit strained to Mathias’ ears. “I drink too much, I laugh too loud, I get into too much trouble. I’m too much for most people. They like to be around me for a while, and then they’re gone.”

Flynn shifted above him and he felt Flynn’s lips press against his forehead. 

“But you’re still here,” Flynn whispered against his skin, and Mathias chest ached.

They were both complete idiots, weren’t they.

The rain outside the window intensified, beating down hard onto the roofs and streets below.

Mathias shifted backwards then, wanting to look at Flynn. Flynn shifted as well, and green met blue. The look in Flynn’s eyes was cautious, but also warm, and Mathias thought that maybe sometimes, Flynn also felt like he was made out of glass. He was close to repeating the words that Flynn had said that had started this exchange, but he stopped himself before anything slipped out. Instead, he said:

“How about we deserve each other?”

Flynn smiled at that, wide and bright.

“Sounds absolutely amazing.”

Mathias stretched up and pressed a kiss to Flynn’s lips. It was was an almost innocent kiss, and Mathias was struck by the contrast between the nature of the kiss and the fact that Flynn had essentially been fucking him into the mattress just a few minutes earlier.

Mathias deepened the kiss, feeling a stirring between his legs. Flynn chuckled a bit into the kiss.

“Feeling better?” 

Flynn’s thigh pushed in between Mathias’ and Mathias rolled his hips, grinding against the thick muscle. He hummed affirmatively into the kiss, and sucked Flynn’s tongue into his mouth. Flynn groaned and let his hand slide down to grab at Mathias’ ass, pulling him in closer. Mathias also let his hands wander, over broad back and wide chest. Soon, they were both hard again, and panting with need. Flynn’s other hand cradled the back of Mathias’ skull, and eventually he pressed their foreheads together.

“Ride me?” he asked breathlessly. “I want to see you.”

“Yes, yes-” Mathias answered, just as breathlessly.

They disentangled themselves from each other, allowing for Flynn to roll over onto his back. Mathias swung his leg over Flynn and settled on his abdomen. Flynn let his hands brush up and down Mathias’ thighs, marvelling at the strength there. They locked eyes and there were emotions in Flynn’s gaze that Mathias wasn’t sure he understood the breadth of, but he decided it wasn’t important in the grand scheme of things. Mathias reached behind him to grab ahold of Flynn’s cock, and they both moaned helplessly when Flynn slid back inside, Mathias still open and ready for him. 

Soon, they were moving together, chasing completion. At one point, Flynn wrapped his fist around Mathias’ weeping cock, pumping with their motions. 

When they both came undone, thunder crashed, closer this time.


End file.
